


Root Me

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [95]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dry Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Luke,</p><p>lots of love,<br/>Josh and Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root Me

Things are looking just fine for Luke.

To start with, both his boyfriends are now acquainted with each other in terms of _sexual_ stuff. Niall and Josh did meet beforehand, but they’ve never actually had sex until Josh’s birthday a month ago.

 

To this day, Luke doesn’t understand polyamorous love that much. All he knows is that he loves Josh and Niall equally, and that he’s allowed to fuck Niall as long as no one else is there.

“Thinking about something, baby?” Josh presses a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “God, I’m so busy and glad you made time to see me.”

“We’re both striving artists,” Luke sticks his tongue out. “By the way, I don’t like it when you take pictures with girls whose bosoms are ample.”

“He’s allowed t’ do that,” Niall finally wakes up from his post-flight nap. _Pussy_. “Good night, daddy.”

“Night porcelain,” Josh wraps his arms around Niall’s slim waist, kissing atop his dyed-blond hair. “How’s the tour?”

“It’s not the same when Harry wants to see Zayn again half the time,” Niall mumbles. “They really need to get their shit together.”

 

Josh just nods for next couple minutes as Niall rant about how things are falling apart without Zayn as Luke thinks about his upcoming nineteenth birthday. He knows that Josh has a show the day before so maybe they can do something special _right_ on the day?

 

-

 

“Happy birthday, you wanker!” Josh kisses Luke’s cheek as the youngest wakes up with a frown. “You’re nineteen now, aka the age of all things crazy.”

“Gonna take me to the Keg and get me drunk?” Luke giggles, his eye searching for Niall.

“Niall’s taking a flight to Toronto,” Josh replies.

 

-

 

“You got him drunk?” Niall shakes his head as a giggly Luke hiccoughs. “God, Josh, you told me you’d be the responsible one!”

“I’m an asshole, I know,” Josh shrugs, somehow carrying the Aussie to the car. “Drunk sex isn’t my thing either.”

“Maybe he’ll be lenient enough to try double,” Niall whispers into Josh’s ear, the words going straight to his dick.

“Niall, you’re the bottommost person here,” Josh reminds as their boyfriend wanders off at the hotel.

“I can top!”

Josh arches a brow.

“How about a nice little spit-roaster?” Luke suggests as Josh takes the wheel. “We can save the double for Nialler’s birthday.”

 

-

 

It’s already pushing 3AM by the time all three men get to the hotel in Toronto, Niall looking exhausted from his own show earlier tonight. He’s not wearing anything but a pair of joggers on, which has always been a turn on for Josh.

“Niall, just watch us having sex if you’re sleepy, okay?” Josh pleads inside his head. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

“S’fine,” Niall mumbles around his yawn. “I want to— _yawn­—_ blow Luke.”

 

Luke nods, getting out of his own pants. He’s commando today, a delicious sight to Josh’s lusty eyes. Luke positions his semi at Niall’s smallish mouth, feeding it to the Irishman. Niall laps at the head before taking him in completely without much hesitation. He’s used to it, Josh guesses, to sucking Luke’s impressive size whenever they’re horny during tour. Josh sidles up to Luke’s backside and pulls his pants down just enough to free his hard-on. He initiates a kiss with Luke right before he slides in, knowing that Luke loves it dry.

Josh fucks into Luke at a relentless pace, rough and wild from pent up frustrations all the record-producing business is giving him; Luke screeches from the pleasure—hopefully—letting Josh know this is all good.

 

He thrust inside of Luke’s tight hole until both of them are spend, leaving an aroused Niall gaze at them lovingly.

 

-

 

“You promised a gobbie!” Niall whines next morning, a bit past eight o’clock in the morning.

“You’re Irish, use your own terms,” Luke flicks the aforementioned singer in the nose as Josh gets them their morning coffee.

“Meanie,” Niall mumbles, holding onto the mug that reads ‘Main Bottom Twink’.

“Children, stop fighting,” Josh guffaws at his boyfriends’ immaturity.

“Someone rim me as I give someone a wristy.”

 

Josh picks Luke up with a sly grin, whispering, “consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.


End file.
